I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for power and interference control in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services may be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems may be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
A wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more sectors via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the sectors to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the sectors.
Multiple terminals can simultaneously transmit on the reverse link by multiplexing their transmissions to be orthogonal to one another in the time, frequency, and/or code domain. If complete orthogonality between transmissions is achieved, transmissions from each terminal will not interfere with transmissions from other terminals at a receiving sector. However, complete orthogonality among transmissions from different terminals is often not realized due to channel conditions, receiver imperfections, and other factors. As a result, terminals often cause some amount of interference to other terminals communicating with the same sector. Furthermore, because transmissions from terminals communicating with different sectors are typically not orthogonal to one another, each terminal may also cause interference to terminals communicating with nearby sectors. This interference, denoted as other sector interference (OSI), results in a decrease in performance at each terminal in the system. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for effective techniques to mitigate the effects of interference in a wireless communication system.